


На обратной стороне Луны

by Kristegg



Series: «FABlife Project» [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristegg/pseuds/Kristegg
Summary: Тадаши верит в чудеса с самого детства.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Описание вселенной в буклете по ссылке http://imgur.com/a/ac2z4  
> Фанмикс http://pleer.net/list4572542Xbm1

Тадаши верит в чудеса с самого детства. 

Сложно не верить, когда твой отец — настоящий волшебник, проектирующий создание нового поколения людей. Он называет их ужасно сложным словом — «ан-дро-и-ды», и Тадаши повторяет его несколько раз про себя. Отец говорит, что сейчас этот проект для целого мира — безумство, нелепость, сумасшествие. Но, улыбается он, подмигивая, безумцы всех мудрей, верно?

Однажды отец берёт его с собой, чтобы показать чистую магию — мерцание светлячков, свет луны тёмной ночью, камешки янтаря в мамином кулоне, горсть пшеничных колосьев в руке — хотя он, конечно, смеётся и треплет Тадаши по волосам, называя происходящее «наукой».

Когда они впервые входят в огромное здание-лабораторию, Тадаши видит не человека, а собранный по крупицам образ — то, что он любит больше всего на свете. Коллеги отца по-доброму усмехаются, объясняют как взрослому, что это — первые образцы, довольно дорогие и хрупкие, и один из них — детище Ямагучи-старшего, которое он создавал с любовью и мыслями о, конечно же, своём сыне. Тадаши, приоткрыв в изумлении рот, смотрит как заворожённый — на бледную кожу, тонкие кости из металлических сплавов, сетку мелких проводов не толще волоска; на светлые, _пшеничные_ волосы — и касается ладонью холодного запястья.

— Тадаши, нет! Ну что ты сделал, посмотри, — огорчённо говорит отец, хватая его за ладонь. — Ты же даже не помыл руки после улицы, как упал, а мы ещё не нанесли жировую плёнку. Ну что же ты будешь делать. Пятно останется.

— Ладно вам, Ямагучи-сан, не ругайтесь на мальчика. Отмоем потом.

— Прости, папа, — искренне просит Тадаши, заглядывая в глаза. — Прости, пожалуйста.

Тадаши всего семь, когда он видит первого в своей жизни андроида. В тот же год он поступает в младшую школу и, слушая разговоры отца о том, как дорого будет стоить в конечном итоге проект, начинает откладывать все карманные деньги, которые у него есть. Он отказывает себе в сладостях, в мелких покупках, в крутых наклейках с супергероями, которыми можно было бы украсить тетради. На обеде он выбирает в автомате только коробочку обычного молока и, пока пьёт его — вдумчиво и неторопливо, один, — думает, что однажды пересчитает все отложенные купюры с монетами и купит себе такого. Защитника и друга.

И даже не станет менять имя, оставив придуманное отцом.

Цукишима Кей.

***

В двенадцать Тадаши слышит в новостях, что государственный научный проект подходит к стадии завершения: андроиды собраны, осталось лишь программирование, мелкие детали, тестирование и обучение.

В тринадцать отец приходит домой расстроенный и пьяный. Молча садится в прихожей, снимая обувь, и говорит, что ничего не вышло. Что какая-то программа дала сбой, и этот чёртов андроид боится прикосновений, дёргается, как от физической боли, мерзок в характере, остёр на язык, и иногда у него случаются вспышки неконтролируемой злобы.

— Он напал на людей? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Тадаши, снимая с отца куртку и помогая ему подняться.

— Нет, — тот качает головой. — Не напал. Агрессия, направленная на людей, запрещена. Первый закон робототехники, Тадаши: «Не навреди Человеку». И он лежит в основе основ. 

Отец молчит, глядя перед собой в одну точку и опираясь на плечо Тадаши, а потом всё же продолжает — разочарованно и тихо:

— Не вышло создать мечту: ни идеального человека, ни Маленького Принца, ни даже лунного осколка. Никто не купит его, если мы не разберёмся, где именно вышел сбой. Перезаписывание памяти ничего не дало. Он никому не нужен, всё впустую.

— Не говори так, — Тадаши изо всех сил сжимает мозолистую ладонь в своей. — У вас всё получится.

В тринадцать у Тадаши всё ещё есть его небольшая шкатулка, в которой он хранит деньги, подаренные родственниками и выдаваемые отцом на карманные расходы, а также заработок от выполнения чужих домашних заданий.

В пятнадцать он узнаёт, что первую волну андроидов оставляют до лучших времён: компания учла все пробы и ошибки и занимается следующими — совершенными, умными, _идеальными_. Тадаши смотрит на свои руки, покрытые синяками, на отражение в зеркале, откуда огромными влажными глазами смотрит нелепый мальчишка с россыпью веснушек на лице, ссадиной на скуле и опухшей от удара губой. В горле стоит ком, и хочется заплакать от пустоты и какого-то дурацкого, незнакомого отчаяния. Но Тадаши уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы сдерживать свои эмоции. По крайней мере, он очень старается стать взрослым как можно быстрее.

В восемнадцать он переезжает в Токио в пустующую квартиру тётушки, поступает в Токо-дай, заводит банковскую карту, на которую кладёт всё, что сумел накопить. Находит подработку в мастерской, прилежно учится, влюбляется, встречается и расстаётся. Он всё ещё неуклюж и немного нелеп. И не всегда умеет за себя постоять.

Но зато Тадаши умеет верить и идти до конца.

В двадцать лет Ямагучи Тадаши возвращается в лабораторное отделение в Мияги, где проходило первое конструирование. И выкупает бракованного, никому не нужного андроида в пыльной коробке с надписью сбоку: «Цукишима Кей».

И только улыбается, когда его спрашивают:

— Вы уверены? Через несколько месяцев, максимум полгода, будет презентация новых андроидов в Токио. Вам наверняка смогут сделать скидку, Ямагучи-сан…

Тадаши отрицательно качает головой.

Тадаши уверен.

***

Дома, прежде чем раскрыть коробку, он прибирает комнаты, взбивает диванные подушки, готовит себе чашку какао — детская привычка, оставшаяся с ним вместе с чувством нелепого страха. Спрашивает у домашней программы Евы, какую на завтра обещали погоду. Думает, что приготовить на обед и отмахивается, когда Ева напоминает о здоровом питании, настаивая на удалении из дома различных снеков.

Тадаши тянет время.

А потом всё же достаёт андроида, проводит ладонью по мягким коротким волосам, усадив его на диван, и, вдохнув побольше воздуха, произносит:

— Цукишима Кей, активация.

Когда андроид открывает свои глаза — крупинки янтаря, сосновая смола, жёлтый песок и луна, — воздух застревает у Тадаши где-то в горле. В чужом взгляде он видит _разочарование_ , но всё равно улыбается. И говорит:

— Меня зовут Ямагучи Тадаши. Привет, Цукки.

Цукишима даже не кивает в ответ.

***

Цукишима напоминает Тадаши испуганную сороку с перебитыми крыльями. Или неуклюжую цаплю, и от сравнения становится немного смешно.

Цукишима молча ходит по квартире, рассматривая предметы, приближая своё лицо к книжным полкам, компьютерному столу, картинам. Долго вертит в длинных пальцах различные вещи и детали, пробует на ощупь фактуры, вдыхает запахи. Вздрагивает от громких звуков. Спотыкается на ровном месте. 

Тадаши хмурится, несколько дней сопоставляя факты из базы данных о вероятных дисфункциях с реальной картиной, пока наконец не понимает.

— Ты плохо видишь?

Цукишима раздражённо дёргает плечом, цыкает и бросает ёмкое «нет», не утруждая себя даже поворотом головы. Ямагучи не настаивает, только наблюдает, делая домашние дела и заполняя тишину квартиры своим голосом:

— ...любимый мультфильм — «Город героев», любимое животное — колли, любимая еда — мягкая картошка фри...

— Зачем мне эта информация? — равнодушно спрашивает Цукишима, касаясь ладонью корешков книг, стоящих на полке.

Тадаши пожимает плечами и подходит ближе, сохраняя дистанцию.

— Вдруг тебе захочется узнать меня поближе?

— Не захочется.

— И правда, — сквозь смех соглашается Тадаши.

Через несколько дней он покупает очки. Долго смотрит в соседнем магазине электроники на белые наушники, большие и, должно быть, хорошо изолирующие звуки внешнего мира. Беспроводные, совсем простые. Тадаши подсчитывает в уме стипендию и зарплату, планируемые траты, взвешивает все «за» и «против». Обещает себе, что купит потом, когда наступит время. Вспоминает сидящего в кресле Цукишиму, подтянувшего к груди свои худые ноги, состоящего будто из одних только углов, вздрагивающего каждый раз при резких звуках. Тадаши заново переживает чужое беспокойство, как своё, и обречённо вздыхает.

Очки с наушниками он оставляет на журнальном столике в гостиной и просит Еву передать, что это подарок.

***

Движения становятся плавнее и чётче, а личное пространство — больше.

Тадаши готовит омлет с помидорами и болгарским перцем, краем глаза наблюдая за передвижениями андроида по небольшой кухне, и ловит себя на мысли, что «неуклюжий» — совсем не про Цукишиму. 

Высокий, жилистый, с прямой осанкой, с немного высокомерно поднятым подбородком, в свитере с воротом и чёрных джинсах, с босыми большими ступнями Цукишима напоминает обычного человека, малоразговорчивого интроверта, возможно, спортсмена из какой-нибудь волейбольной команды. От людей его отличают разве что необыкновенная внешняя красота и штрих-код по центру груди, вбитый под кожу, как татуировка.

Тадаши против воли приподнимает уголки губ, поспешно пытаясь сцедить улыбку в чашку с кофе, когда встречается с Цукишимой взглядами.

— Лучше? — спрашивает он, имея в виду очки.

Спустя минутное молчание звучит осторожное согласие:

— Да.

— У тебя, видимо, повреждены каналы зрения. Либо это была недоработка, — поясняет Ямагучи, снимая со сковороды омлет и садясь за стол. — К сожалению, исправить это уже нельзя. Если лезть в твою голову, можно повредить личность, а то и вовсе стереть её ненароком.

— Разве это плохо? — спокойно уточняет Цукишима, приподняв бровь и скрестив руки на груди.

Тадаши смотрит, как утреннее солнце косым лучом мажет по чужой скуле, окрашивает кожу в мягкий золотой и застывает бликом на линзе очков. Он не отвечает, умалчивая, что ждал Цукишиму с семи лет, что хотел себе такого друга и что отец создавал его с любовью. Что, если сплюсовать эти три истины, андроид, стоящий перед ним, никак не может быть _плохим_ , что бы ни говорили разработчики и ни думал сам Цукки. 

Тадаши только улыбается уголками губ, завтракает и уходит на учёбу, отставляя повисший в воздухе вопрос без ответа.

***

Его второе имя — сложности и проблемы.

— О, веснушка! 

Тадаши удручённо вздыхает, считая про себя до трёх. Крепче сжимает сумку на плече, во вспотевшей ладони — пакет с продуктами, сглатывает и поворачивается, прекрасно зная, кого увидит.

Трое здоровенных парней, байкеров, один из которых живёт через четыре квартиры, смотрят на него с колким любопытством и искренним весельем в глазах.

— Что это у тебя там? Булочки с мясом? Отлично! — самый крайний смеётся. — Я как раз хотел пожрать.

— Папочка уже прислал тебе деньги, а, Ямагучи? — тянет в довольной слащавости сосед. Кажется, Самида.

Отец не присылает ему денег — Тадаши справляется со всем сам. Учится, работает и никогда никого не просит о помощи. Только мысленно зажмуривает глаза, будто ему всё ещё десять, одиннадцать, тринадцать лет, но в реальности делает лишь осторожный шаг назад. 

И упирается спиной в подставленное плечо.

— Проблемы, Ямагучи? — слышит он над ухом знакомый голос, и в удивлении вскидывает голову, оборачиваясь.

Цукишима на него даже не смотрит, только наклоняет голову немного вбок. Широко усмехается, демонстративно набирая на телефоне, минуту назад ещё находившемся в заднем кармане брюк Тадаши, какой-то номер.

— Или у вас? — уточняет Цукишима, поднося трубку к уху и переводя взгляд на байкеров. — Алло? Да. Добрый вечер, я звоню, чтобы сообщить о нарушении общественного порядка...

Тадаши хватает одной секунды и трёх пар испуганно-злых глаз, чтобы схватить холодную ладонь свободной рукой и рвануть к дому, не оборачиваясь. В сумке что-то глухо бьётся, ударившись о бедро, и Тадаши запоздало надеется, что это упаковка яиц, а не хрупкая пластина силумина с низким содержанием кремния.

Закрыв дверь квартиры, он прислоняется к ней спиной, опускается на пол и пытается отдышаться.

— Жалкое зрелище, — комментирует Цукишима, нависнув над ним.

Тадаши вдруг становится весело и зло внутри. И немного больно.

— Они бы тебя сломали, — говорит он, закрывая глаза. — Не делай так больше. Пожалуйста.

Пальцы, по-прежнему зажатые в его ладони, едва заметно вздрагивают, а после вырываются из захвата.

Страх внутри Тадаши такой же холодный, как их кожа.

***

К жёстким границам личного пространства, равнодушию и неприязни к прикосновениям Тадаши если не привыкает, то хотя бы смиряется с ними. Сглаживает ситуации, рассказывает о том, как прошёл его день, шутливо замечает повисшей над плечом Еве, что сегодня из-за Цукки в их доме вновь не так солнечно, как на улице.

Смириться с колкими издёвками над собой или своими действиями, постоянным отрицанием своей индивидуальности и разбитой рамкой с фотографией, где Тадаши, сидя у отца на коленях, улыбается так, что видно выпавший передний зуб, — куда сложнее.

— Стоит убирать подобные вещи, если они тебе дороги, — хмыкнув, замечает Цукишима, скрестив руки на груди и глядя сверху вниз.

Тадаши молча садится на корточки, собирает осторожно осколки стекла, а когда выпрямляется, уверен — на его лице нет ни капли прежней напускной беспечности. Цукишима подбирается в ответ, дёргает плечом, задирает подбородок. И мгновенно теряется, хмуря брови, когда Тадаши спрашивает:

— Цукки. Ты чем-то расстроен? 

Встречный вопрос по силе кажется ударом в солнечное сплетение.

— Почему ты до сих пор меня не отключил?

— Почему я должен?

Цукишима бросает быстрый взгляд на фотографию в руках Тадаши, переступает с ноги на ногу. На его лице, как сквозь кальку, проступает ошибка за ошибкой в запросах, отсутствие точных ответов и решений, и когда он всё-таки смотрит в глаза, Тадаши дёргает уголком губ.

— Это называется «растерянность», — сообщает он. — То, что ты испытываешь сейчас. Так почему я должен отключить тебя, Цукки?

— Я не выполняю твоих приказов, не являюсь приятным собеседником или надёжным деловым партнёром. Андроид создан для удовлетворения человеческих потребностей в общении, как помощник и…

— Ты не выполняешь моих приказов, потому что я их не отдаю, — перебивает Тадаши взволнованно. Делает глубокий вдох. — Вероятно, отец многое высказывал тебе за твой характер, не соответствующий стандартам. Но я не вижу причин менять в тебе что-то или возвращать обратно. Все имеют право на ошибки, на личное пространство, на своё настроение или привычки, и я…

Тадаши спотыкается. Поджимает губы, отворачиваясь. Заканчивает неуверенно и глухо:

— Так мне кажется. 

Он не слышит ни ответов, ни комментариев, направляясь в свою комнату, но всё-таки добавляет перед дверью, глотая отдельные звуки:

— Это и твой дом тоже. Поэтому ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь. Я не верну тебя обратно на фабрику.

— Ты…

— Спокойной ночи, Цукки.

Склеенную рамку с фотографией Тадаши обнаруживает на прикроватной тумбе на следующий вечер.

***

Через несколько недель Тадаши ловит себя на глупой, почти что детской мысли — он восхищён.

Цукишима напоминает ему обычного соседа по квартире — несговорчивого, робкого, немного сварливого и невероятно умного. Он ходит по дому в наушниках, закрываясь от мира, но спустя пару дней Тадаши слышит, как Цукишима неосознанно подпевает особо понравившейся песне, отстукивая ногой ритм. Наблюдает, как он зависает над телепередачей BBC, которую крутят по телевизору. Как совсем обыденно, _по-человечески_ пролистывает книги, найденные на стеллажах, вместо того, чтобы скачать их в интернете и обработать...

— Ты так много знаешь, Цукки!

— Тц. Я андроид.

...Как закатывает глаза, будто вопрошая, за что ему всё это?

Тадаши смеётся, поглядывая на него снизу вверх, оставшись сидеть на полу в обнимку с волейбольным мячом.

— Всё время забываю, — говорит он. И почти не врёт.

Ещё Цукишима постоянно кутается в свой свитер, скрывая ладони, несмотря на не такую уж и холодную осень, держит в руках чашку с горячим чаем, и это — абсурдно само по себе. Тадаши хмурится, перечитывает свои конспекты, работы отца, справочную литературу. А потом всё-таки спрашивает:

— Цукки... Ты мёрзнешь?

Кривая линия тонких губ, подразумевающая ироничную улыбку, но не скрывающая уязвлённости, говорит больше, чем можно услышать.

И Тадаши, вздохнув, молча протягивает руку.

Цукишима не любит прикосновений. И вот это — это, пожалуй, действительно проблема, потому что Тадаши воспринимает и познаёт мир через касания, столкновения, ощущения. Чувства. Одной картинки ему не достаточно, поэтому он упрямо ждёт, даже когда Цукишима скороговоркой выпаливает что-то о нарушенной системе кровообращения под кожным слоем.

Тадаши готов ждать ещё вечность, ещё тринадцать, двадцать, тридцать лет, чтобы заслужить чьей-то дружбы — хотя он не уверен, что дело только в этом. Но всё равно вздрагивает, когда Цукишима, хмуря брови, поднимает свои ладони ему навстречу.

Тадаши касается пальцами холодной — _ледяной_ — кожи, пробегает по ней пальцами до локтя, закатывая рукав. Нащупывает лёгкие пластины-кости, тонкую вязь сухожилий и вен, прощупывает все узелки и согласно кивает — скорее самому себе.

— С этим сложно что-то сделать, — говорит он, неосознанно оглаживая большим пальцем едва заметное пятнышко на тонком запястье.

— Я в курсе, — сухо отвечает Цукишима с видом «я же говорил», не торопясь, впрочем, отнимать руки. — Я изучил свои документы, общие показатели и рабочие журналы.

— И к какому выводу ты пришёл?

— Что ты идиот. Потратил кучу денег на груду металлолома.

Тадаши дёргает уголками губ. Всё ещё держа в ладонях тонкие и будто прозрачные, как китайский костяной фарфор, запястья, заглядывает в глаза. И произносит так тихо и доверительно, будто делится величайшей тайной:

— Я не вижу здесь груды металлолома.

Ещё обещает, что постарается что-нибудь придумать.

О том, что у людей с холодными руками внутри самое живое и горячее сердце, Тадаши не говорит. Но не улыбаться этой мысли не может.

***

Усталость накатывает постепенно.

Тадаши трёт переносицу пальцами, отчаянно зевая, бормочет под нос, что было бы неплохо приготовить поесть, но остаётся сидеть на диване, слушая от Евы новости науки и прогноз погоды. 

Он бросает беглый взгляд в сторону Цукишимы, расположившегося в кресле и ушедшего в спящий режим, на тонкий разъём, протянутый от розетки к его позвонкам. Вздыхает, перелистывая тетрадь, разбухшую от времени и влаги, беглого корявого почерка и рисунков. Добавляет несколько заметок, идей, как возможно усовершенствовать андроидов будущих поколений, отчаянно прогоняя мысль, что берёт на себя слишком много.

Тадаши забирается на диван в гостиной с ногами, чертит на коленке схемы и думает, что чужое присутствие — даже такое безмолвное — делает этот дом уютнее. Конечно, когда он жил один, рядом с ним была Ева. Спустя время её голос обрёл контур, чёткость и любовь к переодеванию благодаря световым лучам и лазерам, встроенным в кухонную стену. Тадаши всегда смешило, с какой лёгкостью Ева меняла свои «наряды», будто имела характер капризной девушки. Но в конечном счёте в памяти остались только два облика: милая фиолетовая осьминожка, будто нарисованная рукой школьника, и белая капсула робота с голубой линией-улыбкой на чёрном экране из старого мультфильма. 

Но Ева никогда не оставляла следов своего присутствия и говорила, только если спрашивали. 

Мир же всё ещё познавался в деталях, и деталей становилось во много раз больше. Раскрытая на середине книга о динозаврах (первая, увиденная и прочитанная Цукки). Сложенные на тумбе наушники. Вымытая с утра посуда. Небольшой планшет на кухонном столе и пара музыкальных дисков. Светящийся в вечерней темноте квадрат окна, обувь в коридоре. 

Цукки, молчаливо встречающий с подработки и прячущий ладони в карманах джинсов.

В сгущающихся сумерках голос Евы становится тише, собственные записи расплываются перед глазами, и Тадаши не замечает, как проваливается в сон. 

Проснувшись, первым делом он ощущает приятную тяжесть пледа поверх и только потом слышит шуршание страниц. 

Цукишима неожиданно оказывается рядом: сидя на полу, оперевшись спиной на диван, он осторожно листает тетрадь, замирая на отдельных страницах. Тадаши не видит в ночном полумраке его лица, но видит содержимое своего дневника — почти что наяву, — потому что этой несчастной старой тетрадке ровно столько же, сколько самому Цукишиме. И Тадаши конечно же знает, что в ней.

Начало истории лежит у отца на ладонях — мамин кулон с блестящими кусочками янтаря. Тадаши всё понимает сразу и просто смотрит, как отец оглаживает его большим пальцем. Слушает, как он читает ночью среди прочих сказок и историй о Розе и Маленьком Принце, у которого волосы словно пшеничное поле. Ловит в ночи светлячков в ладони и отпускает их на волю, чтобы светили дальше.

Тадаши не придумывает себе иллюзорного друга, но живёт с ним с самого детства. У этого мальчика рядом с ним, старательно нарисованного детской рукой, высокий рост, цепкий ум, прямая осанка, немного дерзкий характер, нереальная крутость и совершенно искренняя радостная улыбка. Они вместе рассматривают карту звёздного неба, кидают друг другу мяч, ходят в школу, растут.

Тадаши не пишет лишнего — ни тогда, ни сейчас, выводя только схемы, предпочтения и особенности. Он всего лишь рассказывает — дневнику и будущему себе — о небольшом пятнышке на запястье, о любимых историях и сказках, о том, что «право быть счастливым есть у всех персоконов».

Цукишима обводит пальцами нарисованный в самом начале силуэт месяца.

— Тот, кто светит даже в темноте, — читает он ужасно пафосные и глупые слова ребёнка, и Тадаши чувствует, как краснеет до последней веснушки на кончике носа.

Он шумно выдыхает, прячась под плед с головой, и чувствует, как лежащая на краю дивана ладонь почти касается чужой шеи.

Ещё чувствует, как Цукишима, едва слышно вздохнув, медлит, закрывает глаза и подставляется, сокращая расстояние до нуля.

***

В первый раз, когда Цукишима приходит к его университету, чтобы вместе пойти домой, Тадаши не удивляется. Он просто не знает, что должен и должен ли вообще сказать. Поэтому подходит вплотную, машет ладонью и выдыхает вместе с холодным воздухом:

— Привет, Цукки.

Цукишима только кивает в ответ. Тадаши окидывает его беглым взглядом, задерживаясь на старом сером шарфе и явно короткой куртке, взятой из шкафа — на вещах, выглядящих на Цукишиме нелепо. Смотрит на ладони, спрятанные в карманах, и качает головой. Улыбается, снимая с себя перчатки:

— Надень, пожалуйста. И я предлагаю сходить в магазин, купить тебе нормальные и _твои_ вещи.

— И было бы здорово поесть, потому что ты не ел ничего со вчерашнего вечера, если верить твоим собственным словам, — раздаётся совсем рядом.

Тадаши краснеет от проявления чужой заботы и не знает, куда отвести взгляд от хмурой Ячи и её сердито сжатых губ.

А потом она поворачивается к Цукишиме и спрашивает:

— Почему ты за ним не следишь? Ты ведь его андроид, верно? Ты вообще в курсе, что андроиды должны делать? Помогать и заботиться!

На лице Цукишимы отчётливо написано, куда и сколько раз он хочет отправить Ячи Хитоку, но он терпеливо молчит, вопреки повисшему в воздухе напряжению.

А потом и вовсе удивлённо отступает назад, когда Ячи хлопает себя ладонями по губам и округляет глаза.

— Прости! — пищит она, вжимая голову в плечи, и быстро кланяется вперёд. — Пожалуйста, прости меня! Я слишком импульсивна временами, говорю то, что думаю, хотя совсем не имела права лезть в чужие отношения и чужую жизнь!

— Ты просишь прощения у андроида, — нарушив неловкое молчание, замечает Цукишима, иронично заламывая тонкую бровь, но его голос всё равно звучит растерянно.

Тадаши переводит взгляд с Ячи на Цукишиму, и в груди становится немного нервно и щекотно. Они выглядят довольно комично: маленькая хрупкая Хитока, напористая, искренне переживающая, и высокий, едва ли не вдвое выше, жилистый Цукки, скованный в эмоциях, чопорный со стороны. Как две противоположности, разглядывающие друг друга и не знающие — то ли притянуться, то ли отступить.

— Я прощу прощения у друга моего друга, — наконец поправляет Ячи и протягивает руку. — Хитока.

Цукишима медлит всего секунду, а потом всё же осторожно сжимает чужую ладонь в своей.

— Цукишима Кей.

— «Светлячок» значит?

Тадаши очень хочется рассмеяться над нахмуренным, искривлённым недовольством лицом Цукки или обнять его изо всех сил — по-детски, игнорируя правила и личное пространство. Но он только осторожно хлопает по плечу и незаметно улыбается в поднятый ворот куртки.

Цукишиме они покупают тёплое бежевое пальто, ещё один свитер — мягкого травяного оттенка, брюки, несколько футболок — и среди них, конечно же, несколько штук с динозаврами.

— Это его последние деньги!

— Надо было думать раньше, чем покупать меня.

— Как ты можешь быть таким?!

— Каким?

— Бесчувственным!

— Даже не подумаю извиняться за эту свою черту характера. — Тадаши чувствует в голосе Цукки незнакомые нотки, и когда он оборачивается, то видит две совершенно одинаковые улыбки — немного коварные, предвкушающие, но очень искренние.

Когда поверх вещей аккуратно ложится длинный, вязанный английской резинкой шарф жёлтого цвета с красными мазками-петлями, Тадаши не спрашивает, почему именно этот, и даже не удивляется.

Только повязывает — сам, — пряча голую шею и перекидывая конец через острое плечо.

И кивает — им обоим, потому что некоторым сказкам суждено сбываться.

***

Осознание приходит постепенно.

С лёгкими прикосновениями — к мягким волосам, тонким пальцам, выступающей на запястье косточке, оставшемуся на коже пятнышку.

(В знак шуточного приветствия, с целью проверить кровообращение, случайно, засмотревшись.)

С тихим шагом по холодному паркетному полу.

(Посреди ночи, к работающему планшету, чтобы принять заказ на создание компьютерной программы и открытие банковского счёта. Цукишима не поясняет, Тадаши не спрашивает.)

С дрогнувшими в улыбке губами и тёплым взглядом.

(Без повода, без шуток, без привычной неуклюжести.)

С подставленным за просмотром фильма плечом.

С музыки — по утрам перед учёбой, по вечерам после работы, одной на двоих.

С нарушенной дистанцией, которую не вышло сохранить.

Тадаши ловит себя на этой обескураживающей, пугающей мысли, когда смотрит, как Цукки потягивается — по-человечески, по-домашнему, _привычно_ посреди белого пространства, на фоне падающего за окном ноябрьского снега. Когда сам он ведёт ладонью по спине, чувствуя пальцами каждый выступающий позвонок.

Жест выходит обыденным — так гладят только что проснувшегося кота, подставляющего голову ладони, но Тадаши кажется, что он сошёл с ума.

И он совсем не знает, что делать со своей любовью.

***

— Да, па, я понял, — прижимая трубку к уху плечом, говорит Тадаши и кивает. — Что? А, нет, приезжать не нужно, я справляюсь. Цукки взял какую-то работу, связанную с программированием. По дому тоже помогает и...

Тадаши замолкает — резко, будто споткнулся о камень и прикусил кончик языка. Откладывает в сторону нож, глупо уставившись в булькающее на плите карри.

Отец редко кричал или сомневался в нём, но сейчас в его голосе так много ворчливых недовольных нот, что Тадаши теряет всё своё мужество и хорошее настроение. Отец спрашивает: зачем тебе этот бессмысленный андроид? Продай или выкинь, обменяй на лучшего. У этого — ни способностей, ни задатков, всё в блоках да сбоях программ. Заведи себе нормальных друзей, в конце концов.

Тадаши слушает вполуха, глядя за окно, застыв на месте, и думает, что ужасно рад сейчас тишине и пустой квартире.

Ещё думает, что картинка не сходится.

Отец говорит: Кей не запрограммирован на обучение, в отличие от новой волны андроидов. В нём нет интереса и любопытства, разве что сухое равнодушие, доля иронии и механизация. Тадаши смотрит себе под ноги, кивая трубке, дёргает отросшую чёлку и вспоминает, как несколько недель назад Цукки, присев на корточки, тянулся ладонью к соседской кошке, гулявшей по улице. Как гладил её самыми кончиками пальцев, надеясь, что его не видно. Прикасался к розовому мокрому носу, щупал белые лапки и даже подёргал за хвост, отчего невыносимо хотелось смеяться.

Любопытство.

У Тадаши нет другого слова для произошедшего.

Отец уверен, что андроиды не способны сопереживать и сочувствовать, выражать заботу. «Собака — и та будет полезнее», — сердито бросает он. Тадаши прикусывает нижнюю губу: собака — это, наверное, здорово, но всё-таки она не накроет пледом и не перепишет необходимые конспекты пропущенных уроков. Без каких-либо просьб.

У Тадаши таких мелочей целые карманы: можно собрать в горсти и подкинуть счастливыми монетками в воздухе. То, как Цукки учится общаться: с Ячи, консультантами в магазинах, клиентами в интернете. Как он дублирует жесты и движения, подсмотренные у прохожих, в кинофильмах, выработанные собственными желаниями. Как готовит две порции кофе по утрам — для Тадаши и самого себя. Кофе после, конечно же, оказывается вылит в раковину, потому что андроиды не едят настоящей пищи, но завтракать по утрам вместе становится небольшой традицией.

Когда входная дверь хлопает, Тадаши всё ещё стоит посреди кухни, сжимая телефон в ладони и глядя перед собой. Он слышит шуршание пакетов за спиной, недовольное цыканье и стук посуды.

— Ямагучи, — тянет Цукки, выключая плиту с опасно кипящей кастрюлей. — Даже Ева может приготовить карри, а ты...

Голос обрывается. Цукки встаёт перед Тадаши, заглядывая ему в лицо, и немного удивлённо снимает пальцами накопившуюся в уголках глаз влагу. Ожидаемо хмурит брови и поджимает губы. Но ни о чём не спрашивает. Не язвит и не отступает.

Тадаши думает, что единственный вывод, который маячит перед глазами и находится на поверхности, если проанализировать все поступки, до смешного прост: Цукишима Кей _хотел бы_ быть человеком. Или хотя бы быть на него похожим.

И самое меньшее, что Тадаши может, — это относиться к нему именно так.

***

Голова раскалывается.

Тадаши закрывает учебник по высшей математике, не поддающейся уже третий день, несколько минут рассматривает незаконченный чертёж оборудования и бессильно откидывается на спинку дивана. В глаза будто насыпали песка: он трёт их, надеясь прогнать болезненное чувство, но делает только хуже.

Тадаши не любит болеть: с детства приходилось оставаться одному — наедине со взрослыми проблемами, слабостью и болью, грудой таблеток и оставленным в холодильнике молоком. Отец никогда не мог отпроситься с работы, поэтому Тадаши справлялся сам, нередко засыпая у алтаря рядом с мамой. Чувство беспомощности, сопровождавшее каждую температуру, першащее горло и ломоту в теле он ненавидел больше всего.

Несколько дней Тадаши малодушно надеется, что всё пройдёт, а болезнь, передумав, отступит. Если не из-за глупых мыслей, то хотя бы из-за тяжёлого взгляда Цукки, пока тот молча протягивал витамины, ловил перед выходом на учёбу за шкирку и с непроницаемым лицом вкладывал в руки забытый шарф.

Но болезнь не проходит.

Тадаши возвращается под вечер домой, шмыгая носом и едва передвигая ноги. Голове горячо настолько, что хочется снять шапку и остудить под усиливающимся ветром, но тело, напротив, знобит, и от одной мысли избавиться от какой-либо части одежды становится дурно. Тадаши закрывает входную дверь, присаживается в коридоре, чтобы снять обувь, да так и остаётся сидеть, не в силах пошевелиться.

— С возвращением, — раздаётся у него за спиной. Тадаши слабо улыбается.

— Я дома, — он оборачивается, ловит тень беспокойства на чужом лице и всё-таки выдавливает: — Всё нормально, Цукки. Это просто вирус, и я...

— Я в курсе, что такое вирус, Ямагучи, — холодно отрезает тот. — Не держи меня за идиота.

— Прости, всё время забываю, что у тебя миллионы байт в мозгу.

Цукки, конечно, не верит. Ни тому, что Тадаши забывает (хотя это действительно правда), ни тому, что всё будет хорошо. 

Ещё он совсем не знает, что делать — с чужим жаром, чужим ознобом, болезнью, _человечностью_. Но лишь уверенно вытаскивает из сумки телефон, удивляя Тадаши больше обычного.

— Хитока? Это Кей. — Цукки прижимает трубку к уху плечом, хмурится, бросает на упавшего на диван Тадаши цепкий злой взгляд. — Этот дурак заболел. Да. Нет. Что?

Вид у него потерянный и строгий. Тадаши неуютно и ужасно неловко, когда Цукки быстро касается ладонью его лба, смотрит на свою руку в задумчивости, а потом заторможено отвечает:

— Да, горячий.

Ячи знает Тадаши не первый год, знает привычные лекарства, народные средства и что нужно говорить, чтобы успокоить андроида. Тадаши слышит её ровный голос, чётко перечисляющий рекомендации, и не может не улыбнуться, когда Цукки кивает, сомневается несколько секунд, но всё же произносит:

— Спасибо.

Ячи на другом конце связи смущённо смеётся, бросает короткое «обращайся» и обещает заглянуть на днях в гости, чтобы проведать их обоих.

— У тебя всё получится, — уверенно говорит она напоследок по внезапно включившейся громкой связи. — Главное, пусть выспится, можешь даже снотворное ему вколоть или подсыпать, разрешаю.

— Ты отвратительный друг! — закрывая глаза, жалобно восклицает Тадаши.

— В следующий раз будешь слушаться меня, а не ходить с расстёгнутой курткой после недосыпа! — не остаётся в долгу Ячи. Громко вздыхает и прежде, чем попрощаться, просит: — Кей, пожалуйста, позаботься о нём.

Цукки только смотрит — равнодушно, словно немного мимо. Разворачивается и без слов уходит. Когда входная дверь хлопает второй раз, Тадаши проваливается в тёмный обрывочный сон, хватает ртом воздух и вздрагивает всем телом от прикосновений холодных пальцев. Цукки усаживает его на диване, протягивая кружку с горячим медовым какао, молча глядя на купленные лекарства и поочерёдно протягивая нужные вместе со стаканом воды. Тадаши пьёт безропотно и послушно, растворяясь в ночных сумерках гостиной и непривычном ощущении заботы. И оказывается совсем не готов, когда в собственной спальне Цукки не терпящим возражений тоном приказывает снять футболку.

Тадаши смотрит на тонкие заломленные брови, закушенный край губ и находит в себе силы спросить.

— Что случилось?

Цукишима мотает головой. Молча открывает банку, мазь в которой пахнет хвоей и аптекой, кладёт руки на грудную клетку и скупо, методично растирает: пальцами проходит под ключицами, ровными дугами уходит по солнечному сплетению вниз, ведёт ладонями размеренно и сильно. Тадаши сглатывает, замирая, и надеется только, что его глупое сердце не стучит, как сумасшедшее.

Цукки протягивает чистую футболку, осторожно толкает в плечо, заставляя лечь, но не торопится уходить. Присаживается рядом, не отводя настороженного изучающего взгляда. В который раз тянется к горячему лбу, но Тадаши перехватывает чужую ладонь, сжимает в своей и зовёт, игнорируя подступающий к горлу кашель:

— Цукки?

— Вы... хрупкие. — Голос глухой и растерянный, и внезапно всё встаёт на свои места. Цукки не злится, понимает Тадаши, — он напуган, впервые с момента их встречи. 

Тадаши кивает, виновато улыбаясь.

— Прости, — искренне просит он. И добавляет: — Но ничего страшного. Я постараюсь выздороветь как можно скорее.

Когда озноб отступает, Тадаши падает в сон, как в мягкую перину, чувствуя лёгкую ткань одеяла, свежую и будто немного хрустящую, движение города за окном и шёлковое травяное полотно поля под ногами. Он бежит изо всех сил, колени и скулу саднит от очередных падений и ударов, в груди тесно от обиды и горечи, но что-то подсказывает не останавливаться. Бежать. Дальше. Быстрее. Со всех ног.

У края света — земли и неба — он врезается с размаху в преграду, испуганно охает и поднимает взгляд.

Тадаши семь, тринадцать, семнадцать, почти двадцать один год, и у кромки мира, далёкого от всех, протянув ладонь, его встречает Цукишима Кей.

Проснувшись, Тадаши долгое время просто хрипло дышит и смотрит на лежащего рядом Цукки, заряжающегося от сети. Очки лежат на прикроватной тумбе поверх учебника по высшей математике, и чужое лицо в лунном свете кажется мягким и безмятежным. Тадаши натягивает одеяло с появившимся пледом до самого уха, утыкается в острое плечо горячим лбом, выдыхает и закрывает глаза.

— Спасибо за заботу, — шепчет он очень тихо.

Спустя несколько минут молчания Цукки сонно высвобождает руку, забрасывая её назад, обнимает Тадаши и прижимает к себе. Тадаши только удобнее устраивает голову у него на груди и засыпает обратно под мерный, едва слышный гул двигателей и процессоров.

Больше он ни от кого не убегает.

***

Когда Ячи приходит, то сетует под нос: мол, мальчишки — ни нормальной еды, ни человеческого внимания. Цукки смущается, когда она проходит мимо дивана и, не глядя, проводит рукой по его волосам, но самому Тадаши не до смеха, потому что ему достаются не столь ласковые подзатыльники.

— За то, что собрался в таком состоянии идти на работу, — поясняет Ячи и просит Цукки разогреть молока, стоит Тадаши зайтись кашлем вновь. — Позвони начальству, пусть вместо тебя кто-нибудь выйдет.

— Некому, — Тадаши качает головой. Принимает большую чашку с молоком, мёдом и пряностями, делает осторожный глоток. — А в воскресенье последний день, когда у заказчика на складе должны быть собранные детали для робототехники.

— Я могу.

Вслед за Ячи голову поднимает и сам Тадаши, удивлённо разглядывая Цукки, опирающегося спиной о дверной проём.

— Я могу выйти вместо тебя, — повторяет он спокойно. — Андроиды по закону являются частной собственностью, призванной помогать также в работе и бизнесе. Нигде не прописано, что они не могут заменить своего хозяина на рабочем месте.

Тадаши только сильнее сжимает чашку, когда ловит молчаливый взгляд Ячи.

— Но ты не умеешь...

— Покажешь, — отрезает Цукки, не дослушав, и раздражённо дёргает плечом. — Я не идиот, которому нужно объяснять всё по двадцать раз. И твой учебник по математике, в отличие от тебя, я решил полностью за последние два дня, не прибегая к помощи калькулятора и интернета.

Тадаши очень не хочется отпускать Цукки одного, и он готов спорить, доказывать, что не нужно ничего делать, он справится со всем сам, что...

Этот спор они с Ячи проигрывают вместе.

Всё идёт гладко до тех пор, пока Тадаши не чувствует себя окончательно здоровым и не решает пройтись до мастерской: поймать Цукки, чтобы вместе отправиться домой, заглянув в пару магазинов по пути. Воздух на улице приятно холодит скулы, заставляя поправить на шее мягкий шерстяной шарф да натянуть такую же шапку до края ушей. Тадаши с удовольствием выдыхает облако пара, глядя в густое черничное небо с перьевой проседью, прячет ладони в карманах куртки, делает несколько шагов.

— Я-ма-гу-чи, — неприветливо раздаётся за спиной, и внутри Тадаши всё обмирает. Не от встречи, не от произнесённой фамилии. От тона — злого и острого.

Он оборачивается, предсказуемо сталкиваясь со светлыми глазами Самиды, сжимающего в руке складной нож. Убить — не убьёт, это Тадаши знает как прописную истину прошедших лет, но чужого превосходства и собственной слабости такие не прощали.

— Отличный вечер, веснушка, — тихо замечает Самида, нарочито лениво шагая вперёд. — Давно не видел тебя, почти соскучился.

Когда между ними остаётся не больше двух метров, тело на инстинктах дёргается, приказывая двигаться, а лучше — бежать прочь. Но Тадаши только крепче сжимает кулаки и облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы, чувствуя, как внутри всё заходится от страха.

Когда Самида замахивается, целясь ему в плечо, Тадаши готов увернуться вниз или попытаться перехватить чужую руку, но не успевает. Его рывком оттаскивают за ворот куртки назад, и первое, что он видит в мелькающем калейдоскопе позднего вечера, — бледные тонкие пальцы, по которым, как по маслу, режет лезвие ножа.

А за ними — набухающие капли кровяной жидкости, алые бусины на бежевом пальто, тонкий блеск проводков и закушенная губа.

— Поскольку этот андроид из первой волны и, будем честны, как пробный вариант, у него не настолько прочная кожа, какую мы делаем сейчас остальным, — всплывают в памяти слова главного инженера, Ивайзуми-сана. — Мы должны были усовершенствовать покрытия, но руки так и не дошли, а финансирование на этот проект закрыли. Хрупким, конечно, не будет, но береги его, Тадаши.

Ивайзуми-сан вдруг усмехается и хлопает его по плечу.

— Старик Ямагучи может ворчать сколько угодно, но этого андроида он создавал с любовью до конца.

А потом в мозгу что-то щёлкает от затапливающих всё страха и ярости, и происходящее Тадаши помнит смутно.

Как закрывает собой оцепеневшего Цукки.

Как хватает Самиду, сминая ткань куртки на груди так, что та трещит, и, выбив нож, кричит в лицо, чтобы тот убирался, иначе Тадаши сделает всё, чтобы его уничтожить. Спрашивает, что ему, придурку, вообще от них нужно?!

Как вдыхает плотный потяжелевший воздух ртом, глядя вслед удаляющейся спине и продолжая сжимать кулаки. Нарушенная циркуляция крови, разорванный цикл системы, разрезанные провода, повреждённые передачи — мысленно перечисляет он, не осознавая. А потом поворачивается.

Цукки, сжимающего ладонь и глядящего перед собой спокойно и немного удивлённо, Тадаши помнит очень чётко. Как и расширенные глаза за линзами очков, тонкий излом бровей и искривлённую линию белых губ.

 _Второе правило: защищать своего хозяина._

Дома Тадаши дрожащими руками собирает с полок и ящиков всё необходимое — паяльник, обыкновенные бинты и тряпки, жгут, плоскогубцы, пинцет. Осторожно укладывает ладонь Цукки на кухонный стол и неслышно повторяет под нос, как молитву, — он сын своего отца, он не зря учится в Токо-дае и не зря работает в мастерской. Он всю жизнь шёл к тому, чтобы продолжить семейное дело, придумать что-то новое. Чтобы суметь починить сломанное. Чтобы...

Чтобы позаботиться о _своём_ андроиде.

Тадаши продолжает потряхивать от жгучей злости и адреналина, но стоит ему сделать глубокий вдох и посмотреть на будто отключившегося Цукки, как мир вокруг теряет чёткость, фокусируясь на деталях: холодной коже, матовом блеске обнажённого металла, подрагивающем мизинце.

Тадаши перетягивает чужую руку жгутом у плеча, останавливая кровоток, собирает бинтами алые разводы и сгустки, обнажая провода и пластины. Главное, что нужно сделать, вспоминает Тадаши, представляя перед глазами собственный конспект, вернуть нормальную циркуляцию кровяной жидкости и уравновесить давление, иначе кожные и мышечные покровы перестанут защищать и греть, а это угрожает куда более серьёзными поломками.

Первым делом он восстанавливает тонкую сетку проводов-нервов, и когда Тадаши подносит к захватившему узелки пинцету паяльник, он старается не замечать едва вздрогнувших ресниц и стиснутых зубов.

— Будет больно, — бросает он и, только дождавшись согласного кивка Цукки, продолжает свою работу — ловко и быстро, не расходуя себя на лишние движения.

После — соединяет сосуды и расправляет мышечное покрытие, надеясь, что всё делает правильно. Тонкая проволока, прочная и лёгкая, вместо нитки сшивает повреждённую ткань, и делать это при свете кухонной лампы без увеличительных стёкол — безумство. Но, улыбается Тадаши краешком губ, вспоминая отца, _безумцы всех мудрей, верно_?

Сложнее всего с косым порезом, сдвинувшим участок кожи так, что без определённого материала правильно не восстановишь. Тадаши задумчиво оглаживает чужие мизинец и безымянный, размышляя, возможно ли будет попросить помощи у Ивайзуми-сана. Трёт глаза, взглянув на время, и достаёт из аптечки обычные пластыри. И заклеивает, улыбаясь пёстрым детским рисункам, — звёздочки и птеродактили.

Цукки остаётся сидеть, ещё более тихий и неподвижный, чем обычно, пока Тадаши поднимается, чтобы сварить себе какао. Старая любимая чашка выскальзывает из рук, когда он тянется достать её с полки, а вместе с ней разбивается повисшая тишина.

Цукки смотрит на его дрожащие пальцы, будто сводит один к одному, а потом встаёт из-за стола. Берёт за плечи, разворачивает к себе.

— Почему ты так переживаешь? — недоумённо спрашивает он.

— Я...

Голос куда-то пропадает. Тадаши не знает даже, что ответить: сердце в груди бьётся как сумасшедшее, грозится либо упасть в желудок, либо застрять в горле; адреналин накрывает с головой, и всё, что он может, — запрокинуть голову, когда мир расплывается перед глазами.

— Цукки, — шепчет Тадаши хрипло, стараясь держать себя в руках и с трудом проталкивая слова. — Хорошо, что ты цел.

Брови Цукки удивлённо ползут вверх.

— Ты испугался... за меня?

— Ну не за себя же, — со смехом отвечает Тадаши, тыльной стороной ладоней вытирая выступившую влагу и делая на пробу пару вдохов и выдохов.

— Ямагучи. — Тон у Цукишимы как отрезвляющая пощёчина, и Тадаши прикрывает веки, всё ещё держа голову запрокинутой. — Ты мог умереть.

Тадаши хмыкает. Открывает глаза и улыбается — очень криво, чувствуя, как улыбка не выходит искренней, как опадает уголками вниз. Нет, не мог, хочет сказать он. Не сегодня, не у своего дома, не от этого трусливого человека. Но говорит совсем другое, чувствуя, как мелко дрожат плечи, как пульсирует под ключицами, когда он смотрит в чужие потемневшие глаза:

— Ты тоже.

Зрачок в глазах напротив вздрагивает, сужаясь до точки, а потом вновь затапливает радужку до предела, оставляя лишь светлый обруч. 

Тадаши думает, что, возможно, именно так и выглядит лунное затмение.

Цукки вдруг вздыхает — совсем по-человечески, смиренно и как-то обречённо, и тёплое дыхание оседает на губах вместе с поцелуем. Осторожным и мягким, едва ощутимым, но сердце у Тадаши пропускает несколько ударов, срываясь вниз с оглушительным грохотом, отдающим в ушах. Он всё ещё чувствует ладони Цукишимы на своих плечах, крепко его сжимающие, тонкие губы, покрытые сухой обветренной корочкой, касающиеся почти целомудренно. Тадаши медлит всего мгновение, обмирая от ощущений, а потом просто закрывает глаза и целует по-настоящему.

И конечно, это не первый поцелуй в его жизни — у него были отношения, две-три девушки, в школе и институте, обычные и страстные касания губ, неуместные, долгожданные. Но первый — вот _такой_. Самый настоящий и самый правильный, несмотря на то, что Цукки — парень, андроид, дань нескольким сказкам из детства. Выдумка, а не человек.

Но Тадаши всё равно.

Потому что эту выдумку он любит больше жизни, и это все мысли в его несчастной голове, пока он осторожно прихватывает чужую нижнюю губу и ладонью обнимает за шею, притягивая, не желая останавливаться.

***

О случившемся они не говорят.

Ничего не меняется: ни их распорядок дня, ни само общение — Цукки по-прежнему не особо разговорчив, временами едко комментирует ошибки и образ мыслей Ямагучи, всё так же внимателен и предельно сосредоточен. Кажется даже, что больше обычного. Тадаши не прекращает улыбаться от радости и хмуриться от заданий по информатике и высшей математике. Не перестаёт просить помощи и не избегает ненавязчивых, ставших привычными прикосновений: плечом ли к плечу при просмотре очередного старомодного фильма или пальцами к коротким волосам.

Единственное, чего они избегают оба, — смотреть в глаза. 

Тадаши несколько раз ловит на себе внимательный изучающий взгляд, чувствуя, как в груди тревожно разрастается страх и непонимание происходящего. Но не может заставить себя обернуться и посмотреть как ни в чём ни бывало.

Он уезжает на несколько дней к отцу в Мияги по важному делу и чужой просьбе — один. В поезде нервно крутит телефон в руках, порывается написать на почту или позвонить через Еву: спросить, всё ли в порядке или, может быть, стоит что-то привезти из дома? Но только крепче сжимает пластиковый корпус, путаясь в мыслях, не зная, что хочет сказать на самом деле, пока мимо плывут размытые облики деревьев и домов, исчезая за спиной вместе с Токио. 

Да и хочет ли.

Возвращается он ранним утром и, не заходя домой, ныряет в метро, чтобы успеть на пары. В институте обеспокоенная Ячи ловит его за локоть и строго заглядывает в глаза, приподнимаясь на носках. Тадаши поджимает губы, смущённо отворачивая голову, и отрезает:

— Я не буду рассказывать.

— А придётся. — Ячи только крепче сжимает пальцами локоть, тянет на себя. — Объясни мне, что это значит.

Она достаёт телефон, разворачивая его экраном к Тадаши и выжидающе смотрит. На подсвеченном дисплее Тадаши видит чужую переписку последних дней о работоспособности машин, дефектах программ и имитации чувств. 

Ячи Хитока, 17.26:  
«Что ты имеешь в виду?»

Цукишима Кей, 17.26:  
«Новую линейку андроидов создают во многом похожими на людей — и не столько внешне. Среди самообразования и саморазвития заложена также программа, позволяющая копировать чувства, эмоции, привычки социума. Верно?»

Ячи Хитока, 17.27:  
«Да. Новая линейка будет представлена только в конце месяца, многое по-прежнему держится в тайне, а я обещала не рассказывать лишнего. Уверена, это будет взрыв, когда модели всё-таки покажут!)»

Цукишима Кей, 17.29:  
«Не сомневаюсь».

Ячи Хитока, 17.29:  
«А почему ты спрашиваешь?»

Цукишима Кей, 17.30:  
«Предположил, это логично, если подобная программа уже была заложена в первых вариантах в Мияги. В противном случае, это стало бы ошибкой системы, являющейся теперь не разумным компьютером, а окончательным браком. Можно многое сымитировать. Приобрести характер, но не аморфную составляющую и эмоциональное реагирование на действительность. Ведь так?»

Цукишима Кей, 17.35:  
«Хитока?»

Ячи Хитока, 17.35:  
«Ты имеешь в виду чувства?»

Цукишима Кей, 17.49:  
«Да».

Дыхание, замершее до того в груди, застревает в горле, и Тадаши силой заставляет себя выдохнуть. 

— Что случилось? — по слогам спрашивает Ячи. И, глядя на стремительно краснеющее лицо Тадаши, она делает шаг назад, приоткрыв в удивлении рот. 

— Чёрт, — ругается она, всё ещё зажимая рот ладонью. — Так и знала. Ты с ума сошёл. Он же андроид!

Тадаши прикрывает глаза, чувствуя спиной прохладный камень стены и вслушиваясь в общий монотонный гул коридоров. Ячи всё ещё держит его руку, крепко, настойчиво, но прикосновение с каждой секундой становится слабее, пока не исчезает вовсе.

— Я знаю, — говорит Тадаши, вжимая голову в плечи и чувствуя, как горят уши. — И мы просто поцеловались.

— Просто поцеловались, — пищит Ячи. И зачем-то повторяет: — Поцеловались. 

Она отступает ещё на шаг, молчит, а потом громко выдыхает и встряхивает головой. 

— Хорошо. То есть… Это не моё дело, прости. Просто… Просто это немного сложно. 

— Немного? — усмехается Тадаши, обращаясь к своим ботинкам. Он настолько погружён в собственные мысли, что совсем не ожидает несильного удара в живот. И в удивлении смотрит на прижатый к нему кулак, а после — на саму Ячи.

— Вы, конечно, не поговорили. — Тадаши отрицательно качает головой и против воли улыбается, когда Ячи закатывает глаза — жест совершенно не свойственный ей, перенятый у Цукки. — Ты невозможен, Ямагучи. Ты потрясающий толковый парень, никогда не сдающийся, верящий в бесполезную чепуху и заражающий этой верой всех вокруг. Всегда внимательный к людям и особенно — к близким.

Ячи проворачивает кулак, подступает почти вплотную и, вздохнув, неожиданно притягивает Тадаши, обнимая за шею. 

— Так почему же, — спрашивает она, укладывая подбородок ему на плечо, — ты не заметил, как сильно испугался Кей? 

— Цукки? Он не…

— Он не писал мне таких длинных сообщений. Никогда. И не ждал ответа. Кей может сколько угодно притворяться, что его не волнует чужое мнение о самом себе. И что он чётко знает распределение ролей, что он — неидеальный андроид. Но, — Ячи немного отстраняется и ободряюще улыбается, — ты уже приручил его и заставил думать немного иначе. А мы в ответе…

— ...за тех, кого приручили, — заканчивает фразу Тадаши. И обнимает Ячи крепче. — Ты потрясающая.

— Просто не заставляйте меня волноваться, глупые мальчишки, — смущённо просит она, ероша Тадаши волосы. — Мне и практики от университета хватает.

Вечером Тадаши сталкивается с Цукки в коридоре: тот стоит у стены, пряча ладони в карманах домашних брюк и напряжённо приподняв плечи. В его позе проглядывается напускная небрежность, расслабленность, но Тадаши знаком и этот излом бровей, и настороженный взгляд исподлобья, и включенная на полную громкость музыка в наушниках. Поэтому он снимает обувь и подходит вплотную. Утыкается лбом в линию подбородка. Сглатывает и произносит:

— Привет.

Цукки не двигается, кажется, целую вечность, и Тадаши замирает вместе с ним. Закрывает глаза, вслушивается в играющую песню, в ритмичное ровное дыхание. 

_My hands are cold,_  
My body’s numb,  
I'm still in shock what have you done?  
My head is pounding,  
My visions blurred,  
Your mouth is moving I don't hear a word. 

Когда Цукки вынимает ладони из карманов и, помедлив, неуверенно кладёт одну на поясницу, а вторую на затылок, Тадаши ждёт ещё немного, но всё-таки выдыхает:

— Я…

— Заткнись, Ямагучи, — слышит он над ухом.

— Прости, Цукки.

Тадаши зарывается носом в ворот домашнего свитера, вкусно пахнущего кофе и почему-то железной стружкой, и негромко добавляет:

— Я дома.

***

Преимущество некоторых домов — в открытых крышах, на которые можно забраться, если имеешь ключи от закрытых дверей.

Тадаши заваривает себе какао, добавляет в него щепотку корицы, немного перца, сливок и горсть зефирок. В свой выходной, думает он, он имеет право вести себя, как ребёнок, поддаваться ностальгии и мысленно прижиматься щекой к холодной ладони давно ушедших. Ещё имеет право просыпаться в полдень, чтобы лежать ещё полчаса, ощущая затылком тёплое дыхание, и заполнять окружившую его с момента приезда тишину, лениво споря с Евой, настаивающей на ремонте стиральной машины и оплате счетов именно сегодня.

Или вот так заваривать приторно сладкий какао на две порции, набрасывать на свои и чужие плечи пледы, обхватывать пальцами запястье Цукки и вести за собой.

Город на фоне горит миллионами огней, разрезает небо прожекторами, обрушивается почти совсем зимним воздухом. И гудит — проводами, машинами, фонарями, сквозь ресницы кажущимися пушистыми одуванчиками, освещающими улицы.

— Что случилось с твоей семьёй? — спрашивает вдруг Цукки, когда они садятся на оставленные кем-то из соседей диванные подушки, а Тадаши, наконец, делает несколько торопливых жадных глотков.

— С мамой? — зачем-то уточняет он.

— Да.

Тадаши вдыхает полной грудью влажный воздух. Тот настолько густой, что, кажется, можно зачерпнуть ладонью и прижать к губам, проглотить отзвук начавшейся зимы. Пальцы против воли сжимают тёплую чашку чуть сильнее, и Тадаши с искренним интересом заглядывает внутрь, считает оставшиеся зефирки.

Пять.

— Она погибла, — говорит Тадаши. — Когда мне было пять лет. У неё был мягкий характер. Она всегда умела поддержать в беде и искренне рассмеяться, если случалась радость. Отец очень любил её. И боюсь, когда он вступил в проект в качестве разработчика, он хотел создать не просто андроида, а отчасти воскресить маму.

Тадаши поднимает голову, смотрит Цукки в глаза и продолжает, плотнее кутаясь в плед:

— У остальных андроидов обычные линзы — более или менее усовершенствованные, но у тебя единственного в материал радужки была добавлена янтарная крошка.

Тишину разбивает гудок поезда, за которым немедленно раздаётся лай бездомного пса.

— Отец использовал мамин кулон, когда создавал тебя, — продолжает Тадаши, разглядывая темные и светлые вкрапления в жёлтых глазах. — И думаю, отец разочарован на самом деле только потому, что ты вышел совсем не таким, как он ожидал. Мало приятного, когда смерть побеждает не только любимые сказки с реальной жизнью, но и сам прогресс в науке.

Цукки молчит, прикрыв веки и поворачивая в ладонях свою чашку, пока, наконец, не выдыхает вместе с облаком пара вопрос:

— Ты скуча... — Цукки замирает, словно испуганное животное, вздёргивает подбородок и спокойным тоном переспрашивает: — Как её звали?

— Аяка. И да, я очень по ней скучаю. Но, в отличие от отца, смирился и пошёл дальше. Надеюсь, он тоже когда-нибудь сможет.

Они сидят на крыше ещё несколько часов, кутаясь в тёплые пледы и прижимаясь друг к другу боком, сталкиваясь локтями и коленями. Тадаши жалеет, что в Токио не видно звёзд, даже на пороге зимы, когда небо кажется более темным, более близким. Цукки сверяется с интернетом, безошибочно указывая кивком головы местоположение созвездий и планет, а после и вовсе рисует на руке Тадаши самые интересные на его взгляд. К глубокой ночи Тадаши напоминает себе атлас звёздного неба, чувствуя, как кожа горит в местах прикосновений и ещё долго — несколько дней или месяцев — обещает тлеть, напоминая о деталях.

Когда Цукки замолкает под его внимательным изучающим взглядом, вопросительно изгибая тонкую бровь, Тадаши ловит себя на желании поцелуя. Самого обычного, самого простого ощущения губ и языка на своих. Чтобы можно было оставить вечер в памяти, словно зарубку на школьной парте или загнутый уголок в книге. Чтобы после можно было коснуться слегка порозовевшей скулы, очертить пальцем и забраться ладонью выше, провести по волосам. Снять очки и сесть напротив, сомкнув ладони и ступни за чужой выпрямленной спиной.

— Ямагучи?

Тадаши медленно считает до трёх, чувствуя, как горят уши и как тревожно бьётся в груди сердце. И с глупой улыбкой утыкается Цукки в плечо, вслушиваясь в чужое — _неровное_ — дыхание.

— Вроде человек, а выглядишь совершенным идиотом, — говорит Цукки, отворачиваясь в сторону, и Тадаши согласно бодает его лбом.

— Не повезло тебе.

— При первой удобной возможности поменяю тебя на кого-нибудь разумного и с хорошим чувством юмора.

На лице Цукки торжествующая ухмылка, самое настоящее коварство за кромкой ресниц да презрительная складка, залёгшая между бровей, но в уголках губ Тадаши считывает сдерживаемый смех, стоит пихнуть жилистый бок кулаком.

***

— Твой дневник... — осторожно роняет Цукки, пока они прогуливаются по Гиндза. Тадаши переводит взгляд с украшенной к Рождеству витрины, вопросительно поднимает брови. Цукки поправляет очки, молчит ещё пару мгновений, но всё-таки заканчивает мысль. — В нём упоминались «персокомы».

— Из старой манги, — соглашается Тадаши. — Про роботов. Читал уже?

— На следующий же день, как увидел. Почему ты написал ту фразу?

Тадаши запрокидывает голову, глядя на плотное серое небо, укрывшее Токио пуховой периной. Гиндза вокруг сияет огнями и серебром, блестит ёлочными шарами, пахнет уличной едой и немного пряностями. Они обходят, не задевая, прохожих, среди которых в равной степени офисные менеджеры, туристы и школьники. Тадаши любуется ставшей привычной суматохой, предпраздничными приготовлениями, тонкой коркой снега на фонарях и крышах.

И молчаливо радуется, когда его плеча будто невзначай касается плечо Цукки, терпеливо ждущего ответа.

— Потому что она мне понравилась? Неважно, кто ты: если ты существуешь, значит достоин счастья.

— Очень наивно и глупо, Ямагучи, — едко замечает Цукки, пропуская вышедшую из магазина женщину.

Тадаши виновато пожимает плечами.

— Нет, серьёзно, — не унимается Цукки. — Это какая-то шутка? Аномалия мира? Ты старомоден настолько, что слушаешь купленные ещё твоим отцом CD-диски, помнишь литературу двадцатого века и хранишь дома полароидный фотоаппарат. Ещё любишь выдуманные истории, глупые сказки, детские мультфильмы — «Валли», «Город героев».

Тадаши прикусывает щёку изнутри, глядя на чужое сердитое лицо. Возможно, где-то он чувствует иррациональную вину и стыд за то, каков есть, но ещё — ещё Тадаши весело и интересно. Потому что Цукки не понимал — искренне и честно. Но очень хотел понять.

Они останавливаются рядом с кондитерской, окутывающей ароматом ванили, сладостью бобовой пасты и — немного — терпкостью коньяка. Тадаши прячет нос в мягком ворсе шарфа и смотрит на Цукки словно впервые — на высокого, немного хмурого и будто отрешённого, но очень, очень красивого. Со своими светлыми волосами, пряди которых медленно намокают под хлопьями снега, темнеют на концах. В тёплом пальто и кожаных перчатках. С белыми наушниками на тонкой шее, не прикрытой ничем, кроме ткани чёрной водолазки. 

В отражении витрины они смотрятся нелепо, мимолётно замечает Тадаши, отводя взгляд и ероша ладонью собственные волосы, которые давно пора подстричь. Лучше, конечно, не становится. Глупая чёлка, глупые веснушки, глупая одежда, глупый Ямагучи Тадаши.

— Потому что они учат меня человечности? — наконец отвечает он, возвращая внимание на Цукки. — Маленький робот с вымершей грязной планеты был куда добродушнее и человечнее, чем все находящиеся на корабле люди в далёком космосе. И мои CD-диски ты, между прочим, тоже слушаешь. И продолжаешь их покупать.

— Я не понимаю.

— М?

— Почему ты написал в дневнике именно эту фразу.

Тадаши усмехается по-доброму, протягивая ладонь, чтобы стряхнуть с чужих волос снег.

— Потому что тогда я думал, что даже самый маленький робот мало чем отличается от человека. И что он заслуживает право быть счастливым ничуть не меньше.

Цукки смотрит долгим вдумчивым взглядом, пока наконец его лицо не разглаживается, становясь мягким и наигранно равнодушным.

— А сейчас? — спрашивает он, демонстративно глядя в сторону.

Тадаши не торопится убирать руку, погружаясь в смешанные ощущения близости и равновесия, вбирая в себя каждую деталь: холод снега, приятное на ощупь кашемировое пальто, тёплое дыхание, оседающее где-то около плеча.

Вздрогнувшие на мгновение угольные ресницы.

Приятный голос, доносящийся из приоткрытой двери кондитерской.

Объявление по радио о приближающейся выставке в музее робототехники. 

Возможность просто стоять рядом, касаясь пальцами раскрытой ладони.

— Сейчас я в этом уверен.

Цукки молчит, рефлекторно цепляя запястье Тадаши и невесомо оглаживая косточку. 

— Твое отношение не делает роботов людьми, — наконец проговаривает он, переводя взгляд на Тадаши и неуверенно отступая назад. Раздражённо цыкает, замечая недоумение, снимает очки, чтобы протереть стекла, и кивком головы указывает на соседнюю витрину. — Я могу хоть тысячу раз сказать, что люблю пирожные, а ты — поверить мне, но я никогда не узнаю их вкуса, не опираясь на данные Википедии, словарей или фуд-блоггеров.

Тадаши смотрит вслед на пряничный домик за хрустальной плёнкой, неуместно выросший посреди Гиндза: с кофейными пуговичками, карамельными нитями, хрустящий вафельной, ореховой, кокосовой крошкой, украшенный марципановой клубникой. Тающий шоколадом на языке и скомканный в ладони блестящей фольгой. Совсем чужой и из другого, всё ещё далёкого европейского мира, и тем чарующий и притягивающий.

— А хотел бы? — неожиданно спрашивает Тадаши, не успев испугаться пришедшей в голову мысли и разглядывая апельсиновые дольки в тёмном шоколаде.

— Что? — Цукки зависает, неловко застыв с поднятой к лицу рукой.

— Попробовать пирожное?

Он возвращает очки на переносицу, смотрит исподлобья, не понимая, к чему весь этот разговор, но всё же осторожно кивает.

— Возможно.

— Какое? — У Тадаши всё меркнет перед глазами от собственной смелости и простоты идеи, теряет чёткость, будто пространство запорошили не снежной крошкой, а мерцающей звёздной пылью.

Цукки недоверчиво изгибает бровь, требуя объяснений, но Тадаши только толкает его плечом к витрине, встает рядом. И улыбается тому, как серьёзно Цукки подходит к выбору: как он задумчиво окидывает взглядом лежащие на подносах пирожные, как, вероятно, находит их названия и компоненты в интернете, как испытывает муки выбора, слишком гордый, чтобы спросить совета или переложить ответственность на чужие плечи. Как указывает в конце концов на клубничное. Самое простое и самое лёгкое.

Самое вкусное.

Тадаши кивает. Заходит в кондитерскую и просит одно — с собой.

— Ямагучи, — язвительно тянет Цукки над ухом, — ты в курсе, что игрушки нельзя кормить?

— Но ведь рецепторы у тебя в порядке? — Тадаши наскоро облизывает губы, ускоряя шаг. — Нарушены только зрительные каналы, но обоняние, осязание, слух и вкус в норме, верно?

Цукки, помедлив, кивает. А Тадаши, как самый настоящий дурак, улыбается от предвкушения.

Дома они не выдерживают оба: он рывком развязывает яркую золотую ленту на коробке, Цукки недовольно задаёт вопрос — в который раз:

— Что ты задумал?

— Сейчас увидишь.

В сливочном креме, тающем на языке, клубничная нота чувствует едва-едва. Тадаши кажется, что он пробует на вкус облако — такое же лёгкое, пористое и белое, разве что с фруктовой нотой да оттенком карамельной крошки. Тадаши не даёт чувству пропасть, раствориться внутри, а себе — передумать. Он только делает шаг, цепляет Цукки пальцами за ткань водолазки и тянет на себя.

Это совсем не похоже не поцелуй. Ни безмолвная оторопь, ни смиренное принятие, ни осторожные прикосновения губ и языка. Чистый интерес, исследование и испытание, но Тадаши не может не думать о невероятной интимности происходящего.

Он съедает кусочек за кусочком. Пробует клубничный слой джема, тающее на языке песочное тесто, всё вместе сразу, чувствует на зубах мелкие косточки сочной ягоды и делится своим восторгом, чувствами, рецепторами, _собой_. И крепко зажмуривается, когда Цукки отстраняется, переводит дыхание и кладёт ладонь Тадаши на щёку. И целует — просто так, без осторожности, без обманчиво медленной тщательности. Но всё ещё очень хрупко.

Тадаши в ответ только пьяно улыбается в поцелуй и смыкает руки за спиной, притягивая Цукки вплотную.

Он больше не сомневается и не боится.

***

Ева появляется над самым плечом, приветливо подмигивает, взмахивая своими нарисованными щупальцами в воздухе, и сообщает:

— Вам звонят!

— Принять и вывести на громкую связь, — приказывает Тадаши, перемешивая в воке рис с овощами. И в недоумении оборачивается, слыша знакомый голос.

— Привет, Тадаши.

— Ивайзуми-сан?..

— Угадал.

Цукки, сидящий на подоконнике с планшетом, бросает недовольный взгляд, кривит губы, напрягаясь, но остаётся неподвижен. Тадаши делает огонь потише, вытирает руки о полотенце и по привычке кланяется.

— Доброго дня.

— Ты знаешь, о чём пойдёт речь. — Ивайзуми-сан по другую сторону связи сразу переходит к делу, и Тадаши от этого немного досадно. Он действительно знает.

Весь прошедший месяц он игнорировал приглашения на предстоящую выставку, назначенную на двадцать пятое декабря, в день Рождества. Сообщения и брошюры присылали по электронной и обычной почте, передавали через Ячи, маячили перед глазами яркими рекламными вывесками. Тадаши подолгу рассматривал большие буквы логотипа проекта «FABlife», задумчиво проводил большим пальцем по строчкам, но каждый раз убирал с глаз подальше.

Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не хочет пойти. 

Вовсе нет.

Ему было интересно посмотреть на новые разработки других приглашённых компаний. Увидеть, с чего начиналась история — с белого робота, выходившего к посетителям на двух ногах в музее роботехники раз в день, — и чем она стала: десятью андроидами, внешне неотличимыми от людей, идеальными помощниками, друзьями, любовниками, собеседниками.

— Знаю, — отвечает он.

— И в чём проблема? Я ещё могу понять твоего старика: он даже говорить не хочет о проекте, спасибо, что живым оставил…

— Вы звонили ему? — спрашивает Тадаши, невольно растягивая губы в усмешке. — Смелый поступок, Ивайзуми-сан.

— И глупый. — В чужом голосе слышится согласное веселье. — Ну так? Почему ты отказываешься?

Тадаши переминается с ноги на ногу, опирается поясницей о столешницу и поворачивает голову. Цукки смотрит на него в ответ, выжидая причины отказа не меньше, чем Ивайзуми-сан. Судя по выключенному планшету, с заказами на сегодня он закончил, и Тадаши мимолётно радуется: вечером у них будет свободное время. 

— Рождество, — наконец говорит он. — Я обещал провести его с другом.

Брови Цукки удивлённо ползут вверх.

— Мог бы сказать раньше, — замечает Ивайзуми-сан. — Мы можем выписать два пригласительных билета на тебя и твоего друга. Как его имя?

Цукки угрожающе качает головой, будто предупреждает: даже не думай. Но Тадаши его не слушает.

— Цукишима Кей.

И пока Ивайзуми-сан, задумчиво хмыкнув, диктует точный адрес, дату и время проведения, Тадаши, едва сдерживая смех, внимает страшным глазам Цукки, его вежливой улыбке будущего убийцы, но не может устоять и, оттягивая нижнее веко, высовывает язык.

Где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль, что даже просто дурачиться, перенимать чужую вредность, находясь рядом, — здорово.

***

Выставка поражает.

Просторный зал Мираикана при входе встречает традиционной инсталляцией Земли, на которой в он-лайн режиме отображаются все изменения: облачность, осадки, вспышки. Тадаши помнит этот повисший в центре пустого пространства шар, окружённый металлом и светом, ещё с детства: во время одной из командировок отец привёл его в музей и словно придумал ещё одну историю. Захватившую Тадаши на многие годы вперёд.

На мгновение они теряются — в шуме голосов, восторженных и воодушевлённых, щелчках камер, следующих за ними вспышках, ослепляющих глаза. В звоне бокалов, наполненных шампанским. В гуле двигателей и техники, движении миниатюрных роботов. Пока наконец Тадаши не слышит мягкий женский тон на записи, приветствующий гостей выставки «FABlife», и мир не обретает чёткость.

Тадаши наблюдает, как на огромных экранах меняются слайды, а за ними видеофрагменты, снятые на фабрике в Токио и первом филиале в Мияги. Появляются и исчезают создатели проекта, дающие интервью, участники и разработчики, рассказывающие о долгом пути к «лучшей жизни». Цукки замирает рядом, когда, подняв голову, всматривается в последующие фотографии андроидов. Каждый из них на одном лишь изображении уже идеален и совершенен.

Улыбчивый парень с пепельными волосами, родинкой на щеке, радостно машущий рукой и будто ожидающий долгое время именно тебя.

Девушка с кокетливым выражением лица, длинными ресницами, бархатной тенью ложащимися на подкрашенные скулы, с приоткрытым в удивлении ртом.

Калейдоскоп красивых деталей: каштановые пряди, алая жилетка, сексуальная родинка под губой, две чёрные полосы на светлых волосах, сложенные на груди белоснежные руки, хитрый прищур глаз. И каждая принадлежит совершенному помощнику по бизнесу, верному другу, хорошей хозяйке, ласковому влюблённому.

— ...шесть лет ушло на создание новой линейки андроидов для лучшей жизни. Опираясь на опыт и ошибки первых разработок, мы воплотили в жизнь ум, доброту, честность и искренность в элегантной изящной оболочке. Мы достигли высоких...

Тадаши поворачивает голову, оглядывая заострённый профиль, застывшие в немом равнодушии глаза, и толкает Цукки в плечо, осторожно, чтобы никто не увидел, обхватывая раскрытой ладонью сжатый кулак.

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает он, поправляя на шее галстук свободной рукой и приглаживая волосы.

— Тц. Это всего лишь выставка, Ямагучи.

Тадаши согласно приподнимает уголки губ.

— Да, конечно. Всего лишь выставка.

В центре главного зала тысячами огней сияет рождественская ёлка, а вокруг неё в десяти прозрачных капсулах, будто в хрустальных шарах, стоят виновники торжества. Рядом с каждым — словно в дорогом ресторане или галерее — улыбчивая девушка в деловом костюме даёт подробную консультацию, движением ладони разворачивая в воздухе сенсорный экран с презентацией. Единственное отличие в их официальной безликости, замечает Тадаши, — шейный платок, по цвету перекликающийся с одеждой андроида.

Он-то и привлекает внимание — как капля крови или более тёмный кленовый лист среди мазков момидзи. Или как маяк, направляющий в правильную сторону. 

Тадаши подходит ближе к капсуле, за стеклом которой находится, должно быть, обладатель самой обаятельной улыбки в мире. Смехом — очень спокойным, задорным и светлым одновременно — пронизано всё его лицо: тёплые карие глаза, точёные скулы, широкий рот и даже будто немного приподнятый подбородок. Тадаши смотрит на андроида, как на филигранную работу, выполненную с душой, подмечает детали, пытаясь угадать, какая система заложена внутри. Одобрительно кивает, соглашаясь с выбором одежды и ткани, из которой она сделана: чёрный хлопок рубашки с расстёгнутым воротом, золотые запонки на рукавах, бордовый жилет. Будто костюм для светской вечеринки, забавы в которой не меньше серьёзности и этикета. 

— Соблазняет одним тем, что уже есть, — раздаётся тяжёлый голос над ухом. — Лучший товар, на который смотришь и желаешь.

Тадаши, вздрогнув, резко оборачивается и сталкивается с широкоплечим мужчиной, возвышающимся над ним скалой. Тот, кажется, даже не замечает ни столкновения, ни последовавших извинений, полностью поглощённый изучением андроида.

— Ойкава Тоору, — представляет освободившийся консультант. — Очаровательный спутник на любой встрече. Умён, привлекателен, немного капризен в выборе одежды и автомобильных марок.

Девушка поднимает руку, и из браслета на тонком запястье высвечивается экран, на котором андроид двигается, говорит и смотрит на зрителя вовсе не остекленевшими глазами. 

— Рассказать немного о себе? — Он задумчиво приглаживает волосы ладонью, бегло смотрит на часы на запястье. — Мне нравится узнавать что-то новое, развиваться и двигаться вперёд. Я неплохо осведомлён о мире искусства, политики и спорта, но впрочем могу поддержать любую беседу. Умею водить машину, играть в гольф. Люблю шахматы.

Ойкава неожиданно подмигивает в камеру, чуть склонив голову к плечу, и добавляет:

— А ещё я умею готовить блинчики.

— Да ты красавчик, — смеётся интервьюер.

— Каких поискать. — Губы сами изгибаются в самодовольной улыбке.

— Хорошо. И последний вопрос. О чём ты мечтаешь?

Цукки презрительно хмыкает за спиной, за что тут же получает в живот молчаливый тычок локтём. Ойкава на мгновение застывает, отводит взгляд в сторону, задумчиво прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу, и наконец отвечает:

— Научиться любить.

Консультант, на чьей шее повязан тёмно-бордовый платок, в тон жилета, вежливо улыбается.

— И немного романтик, — замечает она, сворачивая экран и опуская руку.

— И должно быть, неплохой любовник? — раздаётся откуда-то сбоку женский голос. 

— Так и есть. Что касается интимных услуг, существует два способа полной готовности наших андроидов: голосовая команда или же, как у людей, — ласка, желание и прелюдия.

Тадаши не чувствует в чужом диалоге ни капли смущения: так обсуждают, покупая, красивую дорогую вещь. Спрашивают её параметры, способности, будет ли удобно в салоне конкретно этого автомобиля заняться сексом. Интересуются, что произойдёт, если поцеловать под подбородком или невесомо, до сводящей с ума щекотки провести вдоль позвоночника рукой. 

— У каждого андроида заложены свои функциональные точки удовольствия, являясь аналогом эрогенных зон. Под воздействием импульсов и обыкновенной физики он может в равной степени получить удовольствие сам или доставить его вам. 

— То есть, — уточняет всё тот же женский голос, — они могут возбудиться?

— Если вы очень постараетесь, — с лёгкой иронией замечает консультант.

Тадаши хочет уйти в сторону и тянет Цукки за ладонь, но тот дёргает обратно на себя, поворачивает голову и тихо, серьёзно спрашивает:

— Я тоже так могу?

Тадаши растерянно моргает, а когда до него доходит смысл произнесённых слов, вспыхивает, как щепка от удара молнией. 

— Ямагучи?

— Я не знаю, — шепчет Тадаши в ответ, пытаясь отвернуться и всё-таки уйти в сторону. Чужое заинтересованное выражение лица и задумчивый, будто оценивающий взгляд не предвещают ничего хорошего.

Но внизу живота всё равно становится горячо и полно. 

Они осматривают и других: Кётани Кентаро, Акааши Кейджи, Кобояши Мику, Сугавару Коуши, Шимизу Киёко. Рядом с последней они сталкиваются с Ячи, которая рассказывает, что этот андроид — её любимый. Внешне она выглядит строго, кажется настоящей бизнес-леди, особенно в деловом костюме-тройке, но на самом деле она очень чуткая и нежная, смеётся Ячи, оглаживая складки своего кремового платья.

По главному экрану продолжают крутить ролики, пока в какую-то секунду видео не обрывается, а свет вокруг не гаснет. Прожекторы очерчивают дуги, направляясь к прозрачным капсулам и круглой сцене, где уже некоторое время стоит молодой мужчина. Он дожидается заинтересованной тишины и стучит пальцем по микрофону.

— Я рад видеть вас всех сегодня, на Рождество, на нашей выставке, — говорит он. — И прежде, чем мы все разойдёмся по домам, очарованные и впечатлённые зрелищем, я хотел бы рассказать кое-что о своей жизни и том, что мы создали.

Он замолкает, осматривает зал, на мгновение задерживаясь на Тадаши и стоящем за его плечом Цукки. 

— Маленький гигант. Так называли меня в школьном клубе волейбола. Я был низкого роста, слабоват и не подавал особых надежд. Конечно, никто не видел во мне будущего профессионала или хотя бы аса. В последствии во мне не видели деловой жилки, разумного подхода к делу, не ожидали, что парень, посвятивший всю юность спорту, может стать бизнесменом и владельцем нескольких крупных компаний. И я думаю, всё началось именно тогда. В какой-то момент внутри головы засела навязчивая идея — сделать невозможное возможным. Бросить вызов. Невозможно стать асом? Возможно. Невозможно выбиться в предприниматели и достичь места генерального директора? Возможно. Невозможно создать из неживого нечто живое, настоящее, похожее на тебя как две капли воды? 

За долгой паузой, за тишиной, в которой раздаётся только слабый гул прожекторов, следует ёмкое и честное:

— Возможно. 

Мужчина снимает микрофон с подставки, приглаживает тёмные волосы и улыбается.

— Всё, что нужно было понять, — что через миллион ошибок, неудач, падений ты рано или поздно забиваешь решающий мяч в матче, создаёшь свою команду менеджеров и разработчиков, продаёшь идею — правительству, спонсорам, учёным, обычным людям. А потом смотришь в глаза чистому разуму, который может стать помощником, опорой, другом. Этот проект — как вызов всему невозможному в мире. Когда андроиды поступят в продажу, когда они появятся у вас дома и откроют глаза, думаю, останется только одна невозможная вещь. Последняя. 

Свет вновь гаснет, а после вспыхивает яркой инсталляцией под потолком: тысячами лампочек — крупнее и мельче — словно иллюстрируя всю вселенную.

— Показать, как удивительно прекрасен этот чертовски сложный мир.

Тадаши смотрит, как в ослепляющем сиянии тает силуэт Цукки, поднявшего голову. Как впервые за долгое время он выглядит спокойным и умиротворённым, как естественно теряется в своём костюме среди толпы таких же людей. За одеждой никто не видит ни штрих-кода на груди, ни едва ощутимого разъёма на уровне седьмого позвонка, ни маленького круглого пятнышка на запястье, которое так никогда и не отмоется.

И улыбается, цепляя мизинцем чужие пальцы.

***

Всю последующую неделю Тадаши не может избавиться от навязчивого воспоминания о выставке и вопроса Цукки. Любопытство и желание попробовать смывает волной стыда, стоит только подумать о том, чтобы снять с Цукки домашнюю футболку, провести ладонью по гладкой светлой коже, задержав у штрихкода, и обхватить губами сосок.

Поэтому всю последующую неделю Тадаши лишь молча наблюдает, как испытывают его терпение — педантично и со вкусом. Как холодные пальцы забираются под джемпер и оглаживают кончиками поясницу, проходятся по линии позвонков. Как футболка с широким воротом открывает острые ключицы и половину плеча. Как собственный андроид, зная себе цену, потягивается, выворачивая запястья и довольно щурясь на дневной свет.

Как, наконец, Цукки, замедленный после спящего режима, входит на кухню в одних только пижамных штанах, разминает шею. Взгляд невольно скользит по рельефам мышц, длинным ногам и босым ступням, задерживается на резинке выглядывающих боксеров и нескольких светлых волосках. Тадаши отрешённо перечисляет про себя составы сплавов, пока не поднимает головы и не видит вопросительно изгибающуюся бровь.

— Кофе.

— Что? — глупо уточняет Тадаши.

— Кофе, — повторяет Цукки, усмехаясь. — Сейчас сбежит.

Кофе действительно сбегает, заливая собой всю плиту, но Тадаши это волнует мало.

В несколько шагов он сокращает дистанцию, оттесняя Цукки к стене, обхватывает ладонью длинную шею и с силой проводит большим пальцем от подбородка до ключиц. Тадаши медлит, любуясь тем, как напрягаются мышцы, когда Цукки запрокидывает голову, упираясь в стену затылком. Тем, как его глаза, не спрятанные за линзами очков, будто светятся, но смотрят — по-прежнему — снисходительно, насмешливо. 

Выжидающе.

Когда Тадаши, наконец, приникает ртом к шее и ведёт ладонями от обнажённых плеч к тонким запястьям, Цукки вздрагивает. Закрывает веки, будто прислушивается к ощущениям, и подставляется, прижимается вплотную. Тадаши зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы, массируя за ухом и слегка царапая кожу, целует выступающий кадык. Цукки пахнет мылом, свежестью и чистотой, и Тадаши шумно вдыхает, утыкаясь носом в линию челюсти. Обхватывает губами бьющуюся жилку, мягкую мочку уха и вжимает Цукки в стену, когда тот дёргается.

— Всё нормально?

— Похоже на слабый разряд тока. — Цукки сглатывает и приоткрывает глаза. Зрачок кажется застывшей в смоле мушкой, дрожащей от страха, и Тадаши давит ладонью на затылок, притягивая к себе, накрывая поцелуем его губы.

Сдерживать себя слишком сложно: голод и любопытство заглушают внутри осторожность и неуверенность, прикосновения становятся грубыми, уверенными, дыхание — прерывистым и учащённым, а в паху тяжелеет от прилившей крови. Тадаши проводит языком по кромке зубов, кусает верхнюю губу и толкается в рот, одновременно притираясь бёдрами. 

В жадности прикосновений Цукки ему не уступает: оглаживает спину под футболкой, задерживаясь на пояснице, забирается под ткань джинсов, пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Тадаши только усмехается в поцелуй и тут же давится воздухом, когда Цукки сминает ягодицы ладонями и вклинивает колено между ног.

Возбуждение Цукки Тадаши чувствует собственным животом, но все мысли вымывает из головы напрочь. Ему не важно знать, что будет секундой позже, что было секундой раньше, что следует сказать или сделать. Всё, чего он хочет, — чтобы момент продолжался. Горячее возбуждение, ноющая тяжесть в паху, жадные поцелуи, сбитое к чертям дыхание.

Тадаши не замечает, в какой момент он сам оказывается прижатым к стене с приспущенными джинсами и бельём. Вскидывается, фокусируя взгляд на лице Цукки, уткнувшегося лбом во взмокший висок. В тишине слышно только, как выкипает из турки кофе и как шумят внутренние системы дыхания. 

— Эмоции и секс станут вашей ошибкой, — внезапно говорит Цукки. Взгляд у него плывёт, пальцы с силой сжимают бёдра. Сейчас они оба — как отражения друг друга, с тёмными провалами вместо глаз и бессвязными мыслями. С приоткрытыми губами, к которым не терпится прикоснуться вновь. — В таком состоянии убить вас проще всего. Мир будет захвачен.

Тадаши тихо смеётся, поворачивает голову и отвечает:

— Можешь попробовать. 

Цукки мажет по его скуле мокрым поцелуем, плавно опускается на колени и несколько бесконечно долгих секунд просто смотрит. Тадаши закусывает изнутри щёку, чувствуя себя приколотым булавкой мотыльком, обнажённым, выпотрошенным. От ощущений некомфортно, но стоит чужим ладоням успокаивающе погладить по бедру и провести по члену, размазывая смазку, как все страхи и сомнения становятся бессмысленными, неважными. Тадаши вбирает в грудь воздух, всхлипывая, и закрывает глаза, падая в темноту под веками, потому что, если продолжит смотреть, всё закончится куда быстрее и постыднее. И приглушённо стонет, порываясь двинуть бёдрами навстречу, когда головку плотно обхватывают горячие губы. Его бьёт крупная дрожь, когда Цукки ведёт языком по всей длине, прихватывает нежную кожицу у основания, сжимая колено пальцами и упираясь второй ладонью в живот. Когда он задевает резцами головку, отстраняется и слегка дует на дёрнувшийся член, а потом вновь заглатывает до середины и начинает ритмично двигаться.

Тадаши не шестнадцать, но давно копившееся желание и происходящее наяву не дают возможности растянуть наслаждение, поэтому он только проводит рукой по груди и шёпотом зовёт, предупреждая:

— Цукки...

Оргазм накрывает удушливой горячей волной, выжигая темноту под веками до белизны. Его выкручивает и ломает ещё пару мгновений, за которые он пытается устоять на ногах, цепляясь пальцами за короткие волосы под ладонью и край столешницы. А потом слышит, как Цукки, поднявшийся с пола, ступает босыми ступнями по коридору, включает воду в ванной комнате и сплёвывает. 

Осознание накатывает стыдом и новой волной возбуждения, и Тадаши на ватных ногах отталкивается от стены, снимает мокрую футболку. Выключает плиту, с лёгким сожалением глядя на прожжёный металл турки. В ванной он отправляет в корзину джинсы и бельё, кусает Цукки за выступающий позвонок и тянет за собой в спальню.

— Ты очень красивый, — доверительно шепчет Тадаши, оглядывая лежащего под ним Цукки и улыбаясь вспыхнувшему румянцу на бледных скулах. Оглаживает большими пальцами выступающие косточки на бёдрах, проводит раскрытыми ладонями по бокам, прикосновением считывая все рёберные дуги. — На тебе можно было бы рисовать карты. Пиратских сокровищ или звёздного неба.

Цукки не успевает выдать очередную колкость только потому, что Тадаши, наконец-то, успевает первым: наклоняется и невесомо целует под ключицами, над штрих-кодом, оставляя первую невидимую звезду.

***

Они меняются и взрослеют вместе, забирая у времени положенное им ещё в детстве: дурачатся, цитируя «Город героев», покупают в отделе игрушек фигурки динозавров, а в отделе сладостей — лакричные палочки. Препираются на пустом месте, делят на двоих один дом, одну кровать и одну подушку. Вместе пишут программные коды и статью об андроидах по работе и для души. Тадаши хочет завести кота, Кей обещает, что выгонит на улицу обоих.

Просыпаясь по утрам возбуждённым, Тадаши со временем перестаёт заливаться краской стыда. Лишь утыкается носом в светлый затылок и трётся членом об упругие ягодицы. Глаза открывать до невозможного лень, поэтому Тадаши просто вслушивается в учащенное дыхание, чувствует под ладонью все изгибы тела, молочного, не загоревшего, не покрытого песочной коркой солнца. Целует за ухом, обнимает крепко и фыркает, когда Кей сердито шепчет «хватит», оборачиваясь через плечо и требовательно кусает за подбородок.

Два раза, когда они ругаются и когда Тадаши впервые прямо признаётся в своих чувствах, у них перегорают все лампочки в доме и ломается микроволновая печь.

Кей не становится податливее и мягче. Тадаши не перестаёт быть старомодным и верить в чудеса. 

Он бережёт это хрупкое состояние мира, пока однажды Кей не замечает, листая планшет и натыкаясь на объявление о старте продаж андроидов:

— Не жалеешь?

— О чём?

Кей поднимает голову, поправляет очки и прочищает горло.

— Что проживёшь в нищете, имея за плечами кусок барахла, хотя всё могло бы быть иначе? По крайней мере, ты мог потратить деньги на что-то лучшее.

Тадаши пожимает плечами. Возвращает вопрос.

— А ты? Что живёшь с влюблённым в тебя человеком, который, не надеясь на взаимность, пользуется тобой?

Ответ раздаётся не сразу.

Кей откладывает планшет, поджимает губы. Сцепляет перед собой ладони.

— Вам всегда нужно это обсуждать? — спрашивает он. — Признания и чувства?

Тадаши закрывает конспекты, разворачивается корпусом, удобнее усаживаясь на диване. Качает головой.

— Не всем. 

Кей пристально смотрит ему в глаза, немного сердито и хмуро. Но всё равно иначе, чем в первый раз, когда Тадаши в волнении оттягивал момент, поправлял подушки, заваривал себе горячий какао. Ступал в тишине комнаты, ощущая себя трусливым мальчишкой.

— Девяносто шесть.

— Девяносто шесть?

— Девяносто шесть веснушек, — без тени улыбки произносит Кей. — На твоём лице и плечах. — Он отворачивается, сильнее сцепляя руки на коленях. Спрашивает: — Этого достаточно?

Тадаши смотрит, смотрит как заворожённый — на бледную кожу, на светлый румянец и алеющие кончики ушей; на светлые, _пшеничные_ волосы, и касается ладонью холодного запястья. Проводит большим пальцем по едва заметному круглому пятнышку.

И кивает, чувствуя, как горят его собственные щёки.

— Достаточно.


End file.
